


Q&A

by ria_green



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Except Kageyama uses Reddit, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Identity Reveal, Internet, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama meets the Internet, M/M, Meta, Olympics, POV Outsider, Relationship Advice, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_green/pseuds/ria_green
Summary: r/Volleyball: My chest feels weird when I'm with my Middle Blocker - please advise!!!From Karasuno to the Tokyo 2021 Olympics: the eleven-year KageHina saga, as observed by Reddit audiences.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 43
Kudos: 940





	Q&A

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaotic Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381906) by [akaraka (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/akaraka). 



_2010_

**r/Volleyball: I (14M, Setter) found an Outside Hitter with amazing reflexes, but he sucks at everything else!**

I'm a setter at a well-known junior high school in the Miyagi province. Our first match at the Junior High Athletics Meet was against a no-name school that only had one player with volleyball experience. We easily won against them, but the opponent's Outside Hitter clearly had athletic talent. What has he been doing for the past three years?

1\. Anonymous

Please don't tell me you actually asked him that question.

2\. OP

I did. Why?

3\. Refreshing-kun

Because it's rude, OP

4\. OP

It's true though. He's wasted his talent for the last 3 years.

5\. Anonymous

...OP clearly has no communication skills. I bet that OH was pissed.

6\. OP

He almost cried. I thought he was being a little sensitive.

7\. Refreshing-kun

Not every school has a robust volleyball team. You don't know what he's been doing the past 3 years. Maybe he's been practicing with the girl's team. Maybe he had to seek out volunteers from other sports teams just to go to the competition. Try thinking about things from his perspective!

8\. OP

I guess I didn't think about that.

**r/Volleyball: I (14M, Setter) sent a toss to my teammates during Junior High Athletics Meet, but no one was there  
**

They weren't quick enough! They needed to jump higher! It's their fault! Why didn't they listen to me? Why was no one there when I sent a toss?

1\. Not Scary

You sound stressed. I'm sorry that happened to you, OP. It must have been really lonely.

2\. Anonymous

But also you sound like maybe you were a little too oppressive as a setter?

3\. Anonymous

As a spiker, if my setter kept giving me impossible tosses, I think I wouldn't be happy either. It's still pretty mean of your whole team to abandon you like that on the court.

4\. Ace

I think OP might need to work on his collaborative skills, but yeah, that's a dick move on the part of his teammates. It's a horrible way to treat a setter and was probably a huge blow to OP.

5\. Not Scary

OP, are you okay? I promise you that not every team is like that.

6\. Not Scary

OP?

\---

_2011_

**r/Volleyball: I (15M, Setter) became high school teammates with my middle school opponent!  
**

**r/Volleyball: Joined a new team, and it's not bad**

**r/Volleyball: My Middle Blocker hits my tosses with his eyes closed?  
**

**r/Volleyball: I told my MB, "So long as I'm here, you'll be the strongest"**

**r/Am I The Asshole?: Got into a fight with my MB because he wants to be independent  
**

**r/Volleyball: Tips on tossing with delayed release  
**

**r/Volleyball: Ways to make the most out of youth training camp  
**

**r/Volleyball: Is it OK to be assertive as a setter?  
**

**r/Volleyball: Going to Nationals!**

**r/Volleyball: We didn't win...**

**r/Recipes: What food to give to a sick person?**

**r/Volleyball: How to cheer up your teammate**

**r/Volleyball: Nationals in 2012 or bust!  
**

\---

_2012_

**r/Volleyball: My chest feels weird when I'm with my MB - please advise!!!**

Lately, I've been noticing how...fluffy my MB is. His hair is so poofy and bright, and it looks like it would be soft to touch. And he's small, but he can jump really high, and he's like sunshine. When he says that I'm amazing, my heart feels weird.

  
1\. Anonymous

...OP, I'm not sure this topic belongs in r/Volleyball. Have you tried the r/RelationshipAdvice community?

**r/Relationship Advice: The person I like says I'm scary**

He starts shivering whenever I smile at him. Is it hopeless for me?

1\. Yayaya

I'm shy, so I can be intimidated by people who turn out to actually be super nice. Maybe that person just needs to get to know you better!

2\. Not Scary

OP, I feel you so much right now.

3\. Anonymous

You could try uploading an anonymized photo and seeing what an objective Reddit audience thinks?

**r/Roast Me: Am I really that terrifying-looking?**

[pixelated selfie attached]

1\. Anonymous

Even blurred for anonymity, that attempt at a smile is the most frightening thing I've ever witnessed

2\. Anonymous

Going into this, I was thinking: how scary could OP be?

...I was wrong

3\. The Gamer

You remind me of this my friend's teammate who is really intense. You're at least as scary as him, and he's pretty scary.

4\. Anonymous

OP, please don't smile ever again. You look like a demon king.

**r/Self Improvement: Ways to get along with small animals and children  
**

**r/Beauty: Practicing a friendly smile?  
**

\---

_2013_

**r/Volleyball: I'm the new co-captain of our volleyball team, and I have no idea what I'm doing**

**r/Relationship Advice: I (17M) want to confess to my best friend (17M)**

**r/Volleyball: My co-captain and I are dating - how to settle court disagreements?  
**

**r/High School: Graduation!**

**r/Relationship Advice: My boyfriend is leaving the country for the next few years**

**r/Relationship Advice: Advice for maintaining long-distance relationship?**

\---

_2014_

**r/Relationship Advice: I (18M) broke up with my long-distance boyfriend (18M)  
**

\---

_2015_

**r/Volleyball: How to get along with your teammates when they're all really weird**

**r/Relationship Advice: It's been a year since my break-up  
**

**r/Relationship Advice: My ex-BF uploaded a photo of him with an old senpai who hated me onto social media  
**

**r/Internet Detectives: Did my ex-BF hook up with my archenemy, or am I overthinking things?  
**

**r/Volleyball: Oikawa Tooru is the worst**

**r/Relationship Advice: My ex-BF is moving back to Japan  
**

**r/Relationship Advice: How to reach out to ex-BF after two years  
**

\---

_2016_

**r/Volleyball: V-League Adlers vs Jackals**

**r/Volleyball: Hinata Shouyou and beach volleyball**

**r/Volleyball: Japanese National Team dream team?  
**

**r/Volleyball: Miya Atsumu is not as good of a setter as Kageyama Tobio, and here's why  
**

**r/Volleyball: Explanation of Quick Set**

**r/Relationship Advice: I (19M) want to get back together with my ex-BF (19M)  
**

**r/Rio 2016 Olympics: Japanese Men's Volleyball Team Review  
**

**r/Relationship Advice: (UPDATE) I (19M) want to get back together with my ex-BF (19M)**

Update: Thanks to all of you for your advice. We ended up giving it another try, and it's going great so far!

**r/Brazil: Is gay marriage legal in Brazil?**

**r/Relationship Advice: Is it weird to propose after dating someone for 2 months?**

Technically, we dated for 2 years before breaking up and getting back together. And I've known him for 5 years now.

1\. Ace

It's a little weird.

2\. Anonymous

I would strongly advise against proposing, OP. Too soon, too fast.

3\. Guardian

WHAT A MAN! When you know, you know! So decisive. I'm cheering you on!

**r/Relationship Advice: (UPDATE) Is it weird to propose after dating someone for 2 months?**

Technically, we dated for 2 years before breaking up and getting back together. And I've known him for 5 years now.

Update: Jokes on you all - he said yes. We're not telling anyone yet, because our parents would kill us for getting a marriage license without them there.

4\. Anonymous

Looks like you've found someone as weird as yourself to marry. Congrats!

5\. Refreshing-kun

How unexpected! But I hope you're very happy together.

6\. Ace

Did you go to Vegas or something?

7\. Guardian

YEAAAAAAH! TRUE LOVE WINS OUT.

\---

_2017_

**Trending on r/Volleyball News: Kageyama Tobio voted least likely to get married by teammates**

**r/Relationship Advice: Tips on being romantic for un-romantic people**

My friends all say that I'm the least romantic person they know and the last person who'll ever get married. Little do they know my BF and I eloped two years ago...

But still, do you have any tips on how to be romantic?

1\. Yayaya

Everyone likes flowers! I always get my girlfriend roses.

2\. Guardian

The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. You could try a large salmon!

3\. Ace

...please don't give your BF a large salmon. Try chocolates or something like that.

**r/Flowers: My BF keeps sneezing when holding a bouquet of roses**

**r/Chocolate: My BF had an allergic reaction to the specialty chocolates I got him for Valentine's Day**

**r/Relationship Advice: (UPDATE) Tips on being romantic for un-romantic people**

My friends all say that I'm the least romantic person they know and the last person who'll ever get married. Little do they know my BF and I eloped two years ago...

But still, do you have any tips on how to be romantic?

Update 1: He was allergic to the roses.

Update 2: We had to go to the hospital, because apparently there were almonds in the specialty chocolates. I can't believe I paid $70 for chocolates that gave my BF an allergic reaction.

Update 3: I ended up giving my BF a volleyball signed by Saori Kimura, and he liked that better than all of your suggestions.

\---

_2018_

**Trending on r/Volleyball Ships: Reasons why KageHina is real  
**

**r/Volleyball Ships: What is a volleyball ship? Like a boat made for transporting balls?  
**

**r/Volleyball Ships: What is KageHina?  
**

**r/Volleyball Ships: Do fans actually think KageHina is real? And if so, how do they feel about it?  
**

\---

_2019_

**Trending in r/Japan: Miyagi Prefecture is latest ward in Japan to recognize same-sex couples**

**r/Sports: Gay Athletes?**

**r/Japan LGBT: Coming out**

\---

_2020_

**r/Healthcare: Instructions on wearing a face mask  
**

**r/Olympics: Are the Tokyo Olympics still happening this summer?  
**

**r/Volleyball: V-League Season Cancellation**

**r/Quarantine: Surviving quarantine with an energetic extrovert?**

**r/Quarantine: Favorite bread recipes**

**r/Olympics: Tokyo Olympics postponed to Summer 2021 - let's discuss  
**

**r/Quarantine: Indoor exercises**

\---

_2021_

**Trending in r/Volleyball News: Hinata Shouyou joins national team  
**

**Trending in r/Tokyo 2021 Olympics: Japan Men's Volleyball Team wins for first time in nine years**

**Trending in r/Tokyo 2021 Olympics: Nippon Broadcast Reporter, "Did they just kiss?"  
**

**Trending in r/Volleyball Ships: (UPDATE) Reasons why KageHina is real  
**

To begin, I'll cite the beginning of Kageyama and Hinata's relationship in middle school...(continued)

Update 1: AHHHHH

Update 2: IT'S REAL

Update 3: THIS IS NOT A DRILL

Update 4: The run and jump Hinata did into Kageyama's arms after their victory was declared! And then that passionate kiss....So much more romantic than _The Notebook_!

Update 5: I can die happy now. My ship is canon.

**Trending in r/Volleyball: Hinata Shouyou from MSBY Black Jackals and Kageyama Tobio from Schweiden Adlers are dating  
**

**Trending in r/Volleyball News: Hinata Shouyou says, "We're married, though?"**

**r/Weddings: Parents are pissed that I had a shotgun wedding five years ago and are forcing my partner (25M) and me (25M) to hold a formal ceremony**

**Trending in r/Volleyball News: The KageHina Wedding**

**Trending on r/Volleyball News: (UPDATE) Kageyama Tobio voted least likely to get married by teammates**

Teammates on the Schweiden Adlers unanimously voted Kageyama Tobio as "Least Likely to Get Married" and "Most Unromantic." See more in their Buzzfeed interview here >>>

Update: Well, well, well. Look who had the last laugh on this one.

**r/Flowers: Floral arrangements for wedding - NO roses  
**

**r/Cakes: Best cake designers in Tokyo - NO almonds  
**

**r/Weddings: Do I have to invite my ex-captain who hates me and who had a brief summer fling with my fiance 6 years ago to our wedding ceremony?  
**

Unfortunately, they're close friends. He was also a colleague of ours, and is on good terms with a lot of our friends. My fiance really wants him to come.

1\. Anonymous

That's hella awkward.

2\. Anonymous

He was your ex-captain, your now-colleague, and your fiance used to date him?

...y'all must have killed each other in a past life or something.

3\. Anonymous

If you trust your fiance and they really don't have anything going on between them any longer, I think you should be the bigger person and send your "archenemy" an invitation.

4\. OP

Sigh. Fine, but he owes me for this.

**r/Volleyball: (UPDATE) My chest feels weird when I'm with my MB - please advise!!!**

Lately, I've been noticing how...fluffy my MB is. His hair is so poofy and bright, and it looks like it would be soft to touch. And he's small, but he can jump really high, and he's like sunshine. When he says that I'm amazing, my heart feels weird.

Update 1: Anyway, you guys were right. I had a crush on him. We're married now and holding a wedding ceremony next year.

Update 2: I am NOT Kageyama Tobio.

Update 3. Is that you, Sugawara-san?

Update 4. Nishinoya and Asahi too?

Update 5. Kenma? Yachi? Iwaizumi-senpai???

Update 6. ...fuck.

3\. Anonymous

Maybe I'm crazy because I've been spending too much time reading about the KageHina wedding...

Is it just me or does OP sound a lot like Kageyama Tobio?

4\. Anonymous

Holy shit.

5\. Anonymous

If this is some sort of performance art, it's really in-character.

6\. Refreshing-kun

Oh God.

Looking back, it's so obvious.

7\. Anonymous

It's not performance art. Look at the timestamps on his past posts. It all lines up...

8\. Guardian.

I told you, you should have gone with the large salmon!

9\. The Gamer.

Ha, Shouyou has got to see this.

10\. Not Scary

Aaaah, don't - Kageyama will be so embarrassed.

11\. Yayaya

I should probably apologize for suggesting you buy flowers when Hinata is actually allergic to roses...

12\. Ace

In retrospect, the chocolates were bad advice too. Hey, I'm invited to the wedding, right? I don't want to be Shittykawa's plus one though, so you should send me an individual invitation.

13\. Anonymous

Somebody should tip this off to r/Volleyball News

**Trending in r/Volleyball News: Kageyama Tobio, the Redditor?**

[Screenshot]

**Trending in r/Popular on Reddit: KageHina, A Reddit Love Story 11 Years in the Making  
**

[Link]

[Link]

[Link]

237\. Hinata

lmao, tobio!

238\. Kageyama

You're supposed to be looking at napkin patterns with my mother!

...I'm confiscating your phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the end of Haikyuu, when I realized I had never written a KageHina fic despite really enjoying the pairing. Haikyuu has been my go-to sports manga in the past few years and is definitely going to leave a big hole in the genre. 
> 
> Refreshing-kun = Suga  
> Not Scary = Asahi  
> Guardian = Nishinoya  
> The Gamer = Kenma  
> Ace = Iwaizumi  
> Yayaya = Yachi


End file.
